IG-2000
BACKGROUND The IG-2000 was the starship designed and used by the bounty hunting assassin droid IG-88. It was produced on the foundry world Mechis III. The vessel was 20 meters long and had been specially designed for combat. While its mass was significantly greater than most starfighters, this was because the majority of the interior space was devoted to engines and weapon systems. She was fitted with a single KDY Galaxy-15 ion engine that was stolen from a decommissioned Nebulon-B frigate, and drew its power from three Quadex power cores. These gave the IG-2000 an impressive sublight speed that matched even Boba Fett's highly customized Slave I. In the event of a power overload, the engine cowling had eight bleed-off vents that would direct discharges away from the power core. A pair of extensible vanes enhanced the maneuverability of the ship. In normal flight, they were pulled flush with the hull, but in the event of combat they were extended out. The vanes contained several ailerons that assisted in atmospheric maneuvers and braking. Because IG-88 had no reason to fear the gravitational effects of sudden maneuvers, the ship’s inertial compensators were often disabled, this allowed the droid to perform such extreme aerobatics that would otherwise kill an organic pilot. Weapons-wise, the ship boasted two laser cannons, an ion cannon that was mounted below the cockpit, and two tractor beam projectors that were contained in the forward mandibles. Typically, IG-88 used the ion cannon to disable enemy ships, then used the tractor beams to maneuver the ship to the airlock, where four assault drones were kept and used as advance scouts for boarding actions in case his targets were not so willing to surrender. IG-2000 also contained sophisticated computer and communications equipment that allowed IG-88 to use his programming skills to attempt to slice enemy ship systems remotely in order to weaken them before battle. Located in the middle of the ship was the prisoner hold. This was the only area of the ship that contained any life support systems. The IG-2000 had room for up to eight captives and featured a single stasis tube for keeping any critically injured captives alive. The hold also contained a small med bay that was equipped with an old FX-7 medical droid. One IG-2000 was used to kill Olag Greck in a space battle over Indobok during IG-88's mission to Hosk Station.source? Another was blasted down on Ord Mantell, which then served as that IG-88's hideout. The final IG-2000 met its demise shortly before the Battle of Endor over the planet of Tatooine. IG-88D and IG-88C, in an attempt to steal Boba Fett's carbonite-imprisoned Han Solo, used a decoy IG-2000 with IG-88C in it to distract Fett, while the real IG-2000 would emerge from hyperspace to launch a surprise attack. The plan ultimately failed as Boba Fett saw through the ploy and narrowly missed being ensnared in IG-88's trap. In the ensuing battle, the Slave I was able to outmaneuver the IG-2000, capture the ship with his tractor beam, and launch a bank of concussion missiles, destroying the IG-2000 and IG-88C. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: IG-88 Ship Type: Modified Aggressor Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Triton Inc. Crew: 1 Cargo: upto 8 prisoners and 465kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 750 cockpit - 250 Sensor/Communications Array - 100 Engines - 275 Heavy Laser cannons (2) - 90 ea Ion Cannon - 100 Tractor Beams (2) - 75 ea Shields - 450 per side (2 700 total) AR - 14 Armour - stops up to and including 20md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 200 kph, Mach 10 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 week. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 20m Height: 3m Width: upto 20m Weight: 20 tons Cost - value at 650 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Laser Cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 per blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 7.2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.6km DAMAGE: 4d6x10, double damage to shields. Roll onion damage table if shields are down RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 120km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: target caught, -25% to opposed piloting skill rolls (capital grade, double penalty to ships under 100m in length) RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 75 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 10 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)